


Fit for a King

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aone is in The Zone, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, But its tasteful, Characters are a tad bit OOC, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, First Time, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, This whole fic is self indulgent, Top Oikawa Tooru, the friend zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata's lactation just has to happen during the Interhigh Prelims. It couldn't hold off, no sir. Though he is usually good about keeping it hidden, he is much too distracted and the people around him notice it. Especially Aone and Oikawa.





	Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> I really like AoHina but in this fic I intended for it to be a BroTP type of relationship and it lead to a bj scene. *Shrugs* Oh well.
> 
> Don't mind any mistakes, I'll fix them later. Not beta read.

Hinata’s embarrassing secret started in middle school when he reached puberty. At first, he didn’t realize anything was abnormal because at that point in his life his entire body was feeling weird. One morning he woke up for school and ended up at his doctor’s office. His chest had been swollen and nearly painful to the touch. With tears of panic in his eyes he had screamed for his mother who was just as alarmed as him.

The doctor poked and prodded around Shouyou’s sore chest until, much to everyone’s surprise, fluid came from his nipple. The tiny amount of relief nearly ripped a moan from the redhead. More tests and scans were scheduled and Hinata was given a lesson on how to express his milk.

After weeks of waiting, during which time the lactation had ceased, the results were in. An exceedingly small cyst on Shouyou’s pituitary gland had been found as the culprit for his condition. Not much could be done about it aside from making sure the cyst didn’t get any bigger.

The lactation is rarely ever an issue for Hinata, even now in high school. But of course, the condition must make itself known at the most inopportune time. As if the Interhigh Prelims aren’t stressful enough on the little decoy, he wakes up on day two with a familiar distant ache in his muscles and slight swelling on his chest. Taking a couple of anti-inflammatory pills, Shouyou dons his black lacy bralette under his shirt with a sigh and runs out the door with his gym bag.

That is the day the Karasuno Volleyball Club finds out Hinata’s secret. It doesn’t cross Shouyou’s mind at all to hide the fact that he is wearing what almost amounts to lingerie as they change in the locker room. Leave it to the other most excitable member of the team to point it out.

“Whoa Hinata! Are you wearing a bra?” Noya yells out before clapping a hand over his mouth. The exclamation draws the stares of the entire team.

Too focused on hyping himself up for their match with Date Tech, Shouyou casually shrugs and replies, “I started lactating today.” Once his jersey is on though, the reality of what was just said sinks in.

“Lactating?” Daichi asks softly.

With a lot of struggling and stuttering, Hinata fully explains his situation to his team and reassures them that the health condition will not affect his playing.

Shouyou backs up his claim with a win against Date Tech. He would never admit that the last set was uncomfortable and then painful for him. Karasuno had won and that mattered above anything else.

In the locker room once more, Hinata peels his jersey off followed by the bralette. Cool air brushes his heated skin making him sigh and shiver with relief. Only one thing would help his ache though, so he patiently waits for the showers to clear out before going in to take his own. The only person left in there is No Brows and Shouyou makes sure to take a stall at the opposite end of where the Date Tech player is.

In the hot spray of water, the redhead melts, feeling the tension leave his muscles. Just as he was taught and as he has done time and time again, Shouyou pushes and squeezes on his swollen breast tissue. An involuntary moan sneaks its way from between his lips as the first wave of relief crashes over him. The second moan is choked off when he becomes aware that he has an audience.

Glancing over at the other male, Hinata finds that they both seem equally embarrassed and shocked. All Hinata can manage is, “please don’t tell anyone else.”

Aone seems to struggle for a moment before asking, “you’re a woman?”

Horrified, Shouyou rapidly shakes his head. “I’m a male, I just make milk. It’s really embarrassing.” He looks away until he sees a towel-clad Aone shuffling over to him, cheeks ablaze.

“Can I see? I won’t laugh. I’m curious.”

The question takes Shouyou by surprise. It’s very straightforward for such a quiet guy, but he can understand the curiosity. Hinata nods, stepping out of the downpour of water a bit more.

“If you press down like this, slide this way, and add some pressure here,” Shouyou explains as his hands work and soon a small stream of milk is released. Aone’s eyes widen at the display he has just witnessed. It isn’t until his hands are halfway to Hinata’s chest that he freezes. “You can try if you want to, I guess.” Sure, Shouyou feels weird about it, but the entire situation is very strange.

With great care, Aone steps up behind Hinata and with hesitant but gentle hands he touches one pec the way he had been shown. “More pressure,” Shouyou directs, pushing down on the other man’s hand, “like that.”

Third try is a charm for the Date Tech player. He is rewarded with a small dribbling stream of breastmilk and a soft groan from Hinata. “The other one, please.” Hinata doesn’t mean to sound so desperate with his request but it comes out as a whiney plea. He feels a large hand softly pat his head then repeat the motions on the other side.

Shouyou muffles his moan of alleviation into Aone’s bicep which he clings tightly to as the larger male drains him steadily. When enough is enough, Hinata turns to his new friend and bows with a genuine _thank you_ sitting on his lips that gets caught there at the revelation that he is now showing off his erection.

It definitely isn’t missed by Aone who quirks up a no brow at him. Hinata feels his blush spread from his ears to his chest as he stutters out, “I’m s-sorry, it f-felt r-really good!”

The last thing the redhead expects is for his friend to give him a small smile. “Help?” Shouyou can only bring himself to nod. He snaps out of his daze when his back touches the wall and heat engulfs his cock. He watches in awe as Aone sucks on him, feeling his friend’s tongue work the head of his cock. He doesn’t even register that he’s praising Aone until he cuts his words off at the sight of the Date Tech player working his own hard length. Thoughtlessly, Shouyou says, “you’re so good to me and look at how big you are. You’re so beautiful.”

Aone’s eyes widen and he hums in the back of his throat which shakes Shouyou with immense pleasure. “I’m getting close. Will you come with me? I want to see it and taste it. Please.” His voice cracks as his muscles tense up. Another moan later has Hinata releasing himself down Aone’s throat who swallows all of it while spilling his own seed into his hand.

Slowly, Aone gets to his feet and is dumbfounded when Shouyou grabs his wrist. Before any protests can come about, the redhead licks a clean line across the palm. He hums thoughtfully for a moment before doing it again and again. The only thing Aone can do is stand there stupefied.

“Delicious,” Hinata says with a bright smile. “Thank you for all of your help.” The Date Tech player nods. Both boys wash quickly again and return to the locker room to dress. Aone offers a helping hand to hook Shouyou’s lacy undergarment for him and it’s at that inopportune moment that Tanaka and Nishinoya burst in through the door.

“Hinata, what is taking so long? We thought we lost you,” Tanaka pants out, freezing at the sight before him. “What is he doing? Are you looking for a fight buddy?” Noya nods along with the words.

“He knows,” Hinata starts, exasperation lacing his words as exhaustion starts to settle in. “Aone is my friend and he is aware of my problem. As for taking time, do you have any idea how long it takes to express milk?” Shouyou looks to his Date Tech friend and then back to his teammates. “It’s a multiple step process.”

“We’re watching you, No Brows,” Noya says as menacingly as possible.

Dressed and presentable, the boys leave to find their teams, parting with well wishes and another quiet ‘thank you’ from Shouyou. Karasuno watches as Aoba Johsai becomes their next opponent, knowing it’s going to be an even more difficult game.

******

Day two of Shouyou’s lactation is worse than day one. Today he opts for a pink cotton sports bra, one of the first his mom ever bought for him, in hopes that it will minimize movement and scraping. Before leaving home, he squeezes out enough liquid, so his chest won’t feel so heavy and starts his journey to school and then Sendai City Gymnasium.

Changing with the team isn’t as awkward as it was yesterday, and Sugawara even leans in to tell him that pink looks good on him. Both of them blush at the words and smile sweetly at each other.

Unfortunately, that’s the only thing to smile about because after they leave the locker room, they taste defeat in their match against Aoba Johsai. Karasuno retreats to the locker room to shower and lick their wounds from battle. It’s a bitter pill for them to swallow, but especially for Hinata who feels responsible. If only he had been at 100% on the court, then maybe they would have won.

Hinata showers with his team then ties a towel around his waist and excuses himself to a changing room with the reasoning that he needs to expel milk which is also true.

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Daichi calls through the curtain when Hinata’s first sob is let out.

“N-no, its f-fine. Th-this is g-good crying. I’ll b-be okay s-soon.” Those words are only partially true as he cries for their loss and disappointment.

“Take your time, we’ll watch the next match,” Asahi replies reassuringly.

“Ah, Tobio,” a pompous voice rings out in the other half of the tile room. Shouyou hears Daichi growl out ‘Oikawa’ before the third years’ footsteps retreat from Shouyou’s place of hiding.

Tears blur Hinata’s vision so much that he gives up all of his other activities until he is cried out down to sniffles. With the room around him silent, all the players having left again, gentle massaging brings him a sigh of relief and a firm push pulls a throaty groan from him.

“Are you-“ Oikawa cuts himself off at the sight before him in the changing room, “a girl, Chibi?”

All of Hinata’s peace is torn apart by the appearance of the Great King. “No,” he huffs at the rival setter, “I just lactate. Didn’t your parents ever teach you manners? Like, I don’t know, knocking before entering?”

Oikawa ignores his irritation, eyes sparkling as he stares at Hinata’s chest. “Can I see you do it again? It’s fascinating.” The only thing he can compare Oikawa to at that moment is an excited puppy.

“If I show you, will you keep your mouth shut about it?” A nod. “One time,” Shouyou states firmly, patting the bench beside him. With Oikawa sitting next to him, Hinata goes through his usual motions, choking off a pleased moan.

“Have you ever tasted it?”

“No, uh, I haven’t thought to try it actually,” Shouyou admits. He is forced to stifle a wail when there is a sudden sensation of lips, teeth, and tongue on one of his nipples, tugging and suckling on it.

Popping off just as quickly as he latched on, Oikawa looks at Shouyou delightedly. “You taste as sweet as you look, Chibi.”

“Thanks,” is all the redhead can think to say as a reply.

“Try some,” Oikawa says, planting his lips on Hinata’s and swiping his tongue into his mouth, making Shouyou squeak in surprise.

Truly, Hinata intends to push the older male away, but instead finds himself climbing into Oikawa’s lap, straddling his thighs. Strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.

“Chibi is turned on,” the setter breathes against Shouyou’s lips. That is how the decoy become acutely aware of his erection pressing into the toned abdomen of the man below him. There is no time for Shouyou to apologize or make an escape because Tooru pulls him back in for another kiss, this one more heated that the last. “I want you Hinata Shouyou,” he emphasizes his words by grinding his own hard on against Hinata’s ass. “Do you want me too?”

He has forgotten how to breathe as he looks at the beautiful man beneath him, but he nods. “I’ve never,” he trails off, averting his gaze.

A soft bite to his neck pulls him back. “I’ll teach you how to lead, Baby Boy.” And fuck, that cute name makes Shouyou’s dick twitch. Oikawa chuckles sweetly, raising his hips just enough to slide his shorts down and free his own erection. “Unfortunately, we’re going to have to make this a quick and dirty affair due to time.” There’s a pause as Tooru sucks on a couple of his fingers. “I hope we get to do it again though. Deep breath and let it out slowly, Shouyou.”

Hinata rolls his eyes but follows the directions, barely flinching when the first finger breaches his opening. “I said I’ve never had sex before, not that I’ve never fingered myself.”

“So sassy,” Tooru murmurs, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. A second finger joins the first one and Shouyou gasps at the stretch. The setter gets to work opening up the smaller man in his lap, scissoring his fingers and petting the velvety walls that he is anticipating fucking into. Hinata initiates the next kiss between them, burying his moans in Oikawa’s mouth while rocking back onto his fingers.

“More,” Hinata whines, “please Tooru, I need more of you.” Hearing that plea has Oikawa spitting in his hand and using it to slick himself up.

“Sit on it nice and easy,” he encourages, watching Shouyou push down onto his cock. Hinata hisses in a breath and slowly lets it out, sliding down a couple more inches. Pleasure courses through his body and he looks down to see Oikawa suckling on his nipple again.

Legs going to jelly, Shouyou seats himself fully on the setter’s dick. “You’re so big ‘Kawa, I want you to fuck me.” In a matter of seconds Shouyou finds himself on his back with Oikawa swiftly thrusting into him. The pace is rapid, each push and pull of Tooru’s hips is fluid, and Hinata is already pumping his hand over his own dick as he gets fucked into the bench. The entire experience is euphoric and Hinata wants Oikawa and only

Oikawa all the time. And then there is that wicked mouth on his nipple again, sucking and milking it down before moving to the other one to do the same. It has Shouyou curling his toes and arching his back as the coil in his abdomen breaks. He covers himself and Tooru with his cum, calling out the setter’s name brokenly. There is a throbbing deep inside of him and he knows he is being filled up, a thought that makes him feel completely satisfied.

Tooru pulling out makes him feel empty and that is disappointing. “There will be a next time Chibi. Let’s get cleaned up. No, you’re going to feel the hurt when you stand up so let me help you. Good, come on.”

Both men clean up quickly and leave the locker room together, arm in arm so Hinata doesn’t fall over.

“How are you going to explain the limp to your teammates?” Oikawa asks, amusement tinging his voice.

“I, uh, bumped into you and your fangirl club mobbed me?”

The setter looks thoughtful for a moment, “not half bad Chibi.”

Hinata makes his way up the stairs to where his team sits. “Shouyou, what happened? We leave you to milk yourself and you come back injured? Is it an extreme sport? And why is Oikawa with you?” Noya asks rapidly, half concerned and half joking.

“At this rate, I’m starting to think it is an extreme sport,” Shouyou mumbles with a small smile before turning to Tooru. “Thank you, for everything.”

“It was my pleasure, Chibi.” He leans in close to Hinata’s ear, “and thank you for the meal, it was fit for a king.” With a lingering look and a wink, that wicked mouth gives Shouyou a devilish smile and then the Great King Oikawa Tooru is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention once upon a time ago about a yaoi dj of OiHina with lactating Hina and Oikawa enjoying the meal ;) Anyways, I found it [here](https://myreadingmanga.info/hina-titties-haikyuu-dj-eng/) and it’s *chef’s kiss*


End file.
